User talk:Jaryth000
Nice Duel Colosseum Nice pic, was hoping to get a screenie of actually being in the Colosseum with the cards out. Can you help me find one that isn't copyrighted? haha -MattJumps ::Sure, I can take a snapshot. Right now Im working on the Images for all the Storylines... god its takeing forever... but Im almost done. --Jaryth000 01:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) --Lady Pumpkin 11:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Jaryth000 from youtube I must ask, if you are don't come to this crap of a wiki and go to FFwiki instead.--Lady Pumpkin 11:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hey Jaryth, thank you for your contributions to this wiki. --Elvaron 06:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey there, thanks for the message. Cecil's table is still in Japanese cause there were no notes on the moves so far, only the name translations, so I used the jp wiki to fill in the missing info. I just didn't have the time to translate them yet :) Getting all the characters' abilities into right tables, with japanese names, translations, notes and CP/AP numbers is pretty much the biggest task I'm working on right now. On the administrator subject, sure, I don't have anybody yet to help me with that and since I don't want to be like the only person to depend on when the sh*t goes aflame some day, I'll be glad to have a helping hand. --Elvaron 08:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, gave you the access rights. Check out and change the namespace from main to Template to check out the Templates we already have. Ros, Row, Rows, Rox and Roz are templates for table rows with different amounts of columns for different uses. If you feel like it, move them to more... suited names, but make sure to change them at the necessary articles as well. A good way to do that would be to copy-paste the entire article to notepad, and do a quick replace-all, then copy-paste back to the article, that's how I easily do that kind of stuff. I've noticed notepad being more japanese-compatible than other text editors (notepad++ e.g.). Also get familiar with the other special templates, such as the Rank-Icons, the Accessory-Icons, the ones for Character names (I've grown tired of typing them over and over again, so the templates are a short way to add the Character's name as a link to it's article. Also, once we replace all occurences of the names by the templates, the templates themselves are great ways to change names (should we chose to call Judge Gabranth 'Judge Magister Gabranth', for example)). I'm currently thinking of ways to make the tables a bit easier to create. I would love to create a template that you only have to enter like the title as first parameter and then as many parameters as you want to create the column headers, but I gotta look that up. I don't want this to sound like an assignment, just try to feel a bit elevated due to being an admin. Sort of like 'with great power comes great responsible', make sure your contributions are the best they can be :) Well, mine aren't perfect either, but you probably know what I mean when comparing the new table design with the way non-tablelized ability lists look now (is non-tablelized even a word?). Anyhow, thanks for your help :) --Elvaron 09:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Good idea with the Community thing, can you try to engage with that? I've built the table template now, it's pretty much a hack, but it works :) it will accept up to 20 columns, and the first parameter is the header of the table. so go with as many columns as you want up til column20, i dont think anyone will want more than that. Now I could do the same with the row things, but one would need to add manually when wanting something centered, instead of having that conveniently in the template. What ya think? --Elvaron 10:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Btw, the Sidebar menu is supposed to be sorted alphabetically, so you might want to make it that way again (Characters being top, and all) :) thanks --Elvaron 09:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Argh, don't undo it, it was good, you just needed to copy paste the entire Characters part above the others, so the first level in the menu is sorted alphabetically.... that's what i meant. --Elvaron 09:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Didn't want to make a new section for this message... Yeah, I'm still around, mostly on FFXIclopedia, since I play FFXI, so I get a "New Message on Dissidia Wiki" when I look stuff up^^ Anyhow, can ya update me on the overall changes of the wiki since NA release? I was kinda expecting a translation website would no longer be needed, so I sort of ceased my efforts^^ --Elvaron 14:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thank You Hey, I just wanted to contact you back and say thank you once more. I want to ask if you can fix a few minor things on the website to improve the ability to navigate through it more freely. Most notably, on the sidebar where the Cosmos characters are listed, Warrior of Light is missing, whether that is intentional or not, or maybe I just can't see it, can you give it a quick peek? Thanks again. MattJumps. Translations of Equipment On the accessories page, the ingredients are translated which is incredibly helpful because I can search them without having to match the characters in Japanese. Is it possible that you can continue that with the other equipment, including armor? Thanks again. MattJumps Hey Jaryth000! Thank you very much for your notice, I try to help as good as possible! Could you add two more rows in the PP Catalog? Because there are two Secret Voices left, one for Golbeza and one for Exdeath! Thank you very much, MardukKurios I saw you! i saw you in youtube! i subcribe to you and became friends with you. my name in youtube is jamalangmalakas see it! Shop Page Why did you delete it? The Shop is different from the PP Catalog. The Shop uses gil and materials, while the PP Catalog uses PP(duh). Also the Shop is located in the character customization screen. --''Silver Mage'' 06:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I thought that page contained the correct Gil Shop. Guess I was wrong. --''Silver Mage'' 10:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you help me? I can't seem to save the page. Once I press the save button, it puts me to a page titled "Start New Article". I click the tab on top of the page and it leads me to another blank page and asks me to put a title. Once I put the title, and after putting the same content I would to the old page that wouldn't work; IT PUTS ME BACK TO THE START NEW ARTICLE PAGE. Any solutions? (This only happens to the deleted Shop page...) --''Silver Mage'' 10:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :YEAY! Thanks! ^^ --''Silver Mage'' 01:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Omnislash Which do you think better? Normal Omnislash, Omnislash version 5 or Omnislash version 6? New Member I will be up playing this game for a long time. Right now I'm working on how to get those godly items T.T So far, getting those trading items are from the Duel Colosseum. As for right now I'm working on Exdeath and mastering all his abilities. I shall edit a page on the easiest for me to master it. Oh . . . Hello >.> 'Its not easy to complete with some of the charicters. but at the minate im trying to max out clouds level and abilitys but its not easy lol and i didn't no cloud had diffrent Omnislashs but i like the one from advent children its so cool better than the game versoin what you think Deltaclive 13:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC)' secondery coustume i think there second costumes is cool espacily clouds second one from final fantasy advent children and it rocks. but the game is very adictive lol Jaryth000 Hey Jaryth000 I know you from youtube you're the guy with the Crisis Core video's whoa nice to meet you, so you created this wikia, Nice one thanks. Final Fantasy Wiki I have a serious question here, and before I want to ask it, I mean this quite seriously and I do not intend to offend. Why do we need this wiki? I think that what you have should be merged with the Final Fantasy Wiki here. We already have good, well-developed pages on Dissidia and Dissidia 012. we have character articles like Firion's and even new characters like Lightning. So, I'm here to ask, why don't you guys come and help us? It seems like a waste to have two different wikis competing to show the same content. Jimcloud 22:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC)